


Ordinary Love

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafes, Dates, Doubt, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, anxiety???, but still a nervous wreck cause i love that, cause he likes mark, honestly i dragged her out, hyuck is confused, love that, lyric reference, mark calls him hyuckie, mark is sweet tbh, markhyuck, maybe not, over use of the word 'butterflies', park boram too oop, park kyung inspired, petnames bro, short maybe, they fresh outta highschool™, they're boyfriends, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: The exchange, the give and take of words is obvious to him in the moment."Take me out on a date. Make it up to me.""A date?""A date." Donghyuck confirms, already grinning because Mark is backing up, blinking wildly at him.(basically Donghyuck falling for Mark)





	Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyeyel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeyel/gifts).



When there's hot coffee all over his chest, shouts from the blonde as he apologizes over spilling his drink on Donghyuck said victim curses. Loudly. In said cafe where the incident takes place. 

It goes like this, Donghyuck is doing god knows what, can only remember needing to do _something_ like help Jaemin with a project and had chosen to do so in piece because although Na Jaemin is his bestfriend, brother, platonic soulmate he's absolutely _sure_ there's no way he'd be able to work with Jaemin _around_. So it's early because Donghyucks sleep schedule is non existent, having woken up at two and stayed up till seven when the cafe had opened and begun working on his laptop. 

Currently it's 5:47, having worked till five on the dot he figured taking a nap had been more than earned (pastries he'd also eaten before sleeping were a reward also). He just hadn't expected _company_. 

Not the cute kind either. 

So he'd been peacefully laying there sleeping, probably drooling all over the arm he'd used as a pillow, probably snoring because he's heard from Jaemin that it happens. He's always been a light sleeper is the thing. So quietly, so quietly any heavy sleeper never would have heard someone whispers beside his ear, "A-are you OK?" And so he startles. Body on full alert, standing straight up from his seat and smacking right into too pretty a blonde boy, with hot coffee that gets flung towards Donghyuck. Lid falls with the impact, burning skin because, "-shit! Ow! _Shit_!" It really does hurt. Skin flaming, Donghyuck curses again when the blonde squeaks, actually squeaks and rushes him trying to pat him down with a napkin but since its still red, all the skin and the burning it just makes the pain _worse_. 

Of course it does. 

So Donghyuck grabs the blondes arm, holding it away from his body and stepping _away_ from the table because _no_. 

Honestly if he hadn't been in so much pain he'd probably think the blonde boy eyeing him would be cuter, well, he's already quite nice looking as it is. Black jeans with rips at the knees, casual white shirt over another striped one that shows under the ends of the sleeves with a jean jacket over, looks good against the curl of his hair and the brown of his eyes. So big, so sorry-

OK, so maybe he's not that bad. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm Mark. You can slap me. Or I can buy you a coffee to throw at me. Or you can do both of those things, I really didn't mean to do that." He breathes, arms at his side, awfully stiff as he watches Donghyuck strip his own (ruined) hood and use it as a towel for the mess even if his shirt is also soaked through, sighing because man, he really loved that hoodie. 

"Do you normally spill drinks on people or did you just want my seat?" 

"None, neither! I'm really sorry-"

Donghyuck laughs at him, although a little pained because Marks panic is endearing, really and his chest is still _hot_. "I'm kidding." He tells him easily, "I'm Donghyuck. And you're fine since it was me who bumped into you waking up. Didn't mean to." 

Thankfully his laptop is untouched by the coffee. 

Realizing that he himself has taken the hit though he eyes Mark who must be seeing the same thing, offering his jacket and shirt over to Donghyuck and insisting he change into it, offering to clean the coffee while Donghyuck changes and he doesn't really want to _leave_ Mark to take care of it all himself but Mark is persistent. Shakes his head and gently pushes Donghyuck towards the bathroom when he tries to reason with him. 

So he changes and comes back, laptop atop a clean table unlike before, oddly he kind of likes Mark's clothes better. They're comfortable, they even smell nice and he wonders if he'll let Donghyuck pity keep them because they're sorta his style but when he returns Mark's sitting there, waiting with his hands in his lap and his eyes already on Donghyuck. 

"You look nice." Mark tells him, clearing his throat a little.

"I would hope so, my own hood is kinda ruined." 

"Donghyuck-" Mark starts, stops just as quickly when the younger takes the seat across from him and waits. Mark really is pretty this way, long sleeve, sunlight streaming in through the window and lightening his eyes a little, from coffee to hazel colored and that's sorta beautiful to him. The hair too, so bright yellow it hurts his own eyes. Stuns him a little. 

Mark is very pretty. 

"So how will you make this up to me?" Donghyuck chooses to ask, pulling his bag out from under the table to put his laptop away and then sling over his shoulder. Waiting. Watching Mark who sits there with his eyes shaking a little and his lips a a bit red from all the nervous tugging he'd done with his teeth.

He makes a suggestion. Mostly because he's noticed Mark isn't the most assertive himself. It's a miracle that he'd even gone over to Donghyuck in the first place. And also because he's a bit interested in Mark. New people, no knowledge of each other except he really doesn't want that. He _wants_ to get to know Mark. 

The exchange, the give and take of words is obvious to him in the moment. 

"Take me out on a date. Make it up to me." 

"A date?" 

"A date." Donghyuck confirms, already grinning because Mark is backing up, blinking wildly at him. 

"With me?" Mark asks pointing to himself, blinking again when Donghyuck nods and nods, asking for Marks phone while he fumbles for a response as well as hand over his phone like Donghyuck had asked, 

"You don't want to?" He presses, laughs because Mark is disagreeing immediately. Of course he is, accepting his phone back with a curious head tilt and seeing that Donghyuck had given him his number. Texted himself and responded and that's that. 

"I'll check my schedule." (It's always open) 

"OK."

"And get back to you." Donghyuck says, standing from the table and gripping the straps of his bag. 

"Right." Mark agrees, staring the soggy hoodie down because Donghyuck has left it, shouting a happy, "I'm keeping the jacket." Over his shoulder before he leaves, still slow, still hot and sleep deprived and giddy. Mark. Is something. Mark is new. And his jacket really is soft. Jaemin notices it the moment he steps into his apartment and flops into the boys lap when arriving. 

"So who's the lucky guy?" He asks, tugging at the sleeve of the jacket and pating Donghyucks head. 

"Someone cute." Is all Donghyuck says and Jaemin must be satisfied with that alone although he does comment on one thing. 

"Why do you smell like coffee?" 

Donghyuck chooses to ignore it. 

They go out. 

And no one gets hot liquids spilt upon themselves this time around. 

Sometime a day or two after the mishap as Donghyuck calls it, Mark had texted him a short:

**Coffee Killer 💜:**

**so about that date?**

To which he called the other, told him he was free on a Thursday night after work (which he'd skipped to get ready) and they'd gone to a Korean BBQ place around the corner of the cafe in which they'd met. And after all the food, they'd went on a walk in the neighborhood park. Talked about friends, about habits and highschool and college majors. Both in music although Mark's production and composition and Donghyucks more for musical performing. All throughout the date it was easy to find a sort of balance between the two of them. Mark is more for laughing at Donghyuck's jokes. More about leading them places and pushing his swing when he asks. Listens well. Passionate about the things he talks about. Family, school, the people in his life. His love for cats. His love for music and arts. How he stops by the cafe everyday after work himself because he's kind of obsessed with their macchiatos and Donghyuck had never even been there once. 

Mark is a gentle, also kind of stubborn because Donghyuck says he can walk himself even if he wants Mark to do it, which he does. Refuses to accept Donghyuck's being alone at night even when he has to take the bus himself at 12:02, probably missed it. Will just walk the whole way. But anyway he takes Donghyuck to his apartment, lingers sort of to say goodnight and tell him thank you for letting him make up for the coffee and things. Donghyuck watches the way that he struggles. Shifting from foot to foot, hands behind his back twinding and untwinding. He seems to sigh, tells Donghyuck goodnight again and again and sighs happily like he wanted Donghyuck to thank him back and kiss his cheek, swift, easy before going inside. He's glad he'd done it.

Their second date is the same in the sense that it's comfortable, playful because they go out for karaoke and Mark cannot sing but Donghyuck can. He can rap though which is a surprise to Donghyuck who _cannot_. On the third date they go to the movies, cliche hands meeting in the bucket even when it's really only the kernels left but they hold hands anyway. Buttery. Sweet. Late late late till Mark takes him home like always and gets a kiss on the cheek again.Third date. Fourth date, sixth date, eighth date later they get drunk. Very drunk. Regrettably drunk and they take separate cabs home because there's no way they'd make it walking and they can hardly _stand_ so it's smarter. Easier. But less time to be together. It doesn't matter much, Donghyuck is just happy. 

When he goes out with Mark he's light. Feels like a balloon, gets bigger and lighter and feels like he'll float away because that's just it. He feels _good_ with Mark. Of course the first couple dates he'd been wary, trying to be sure he didn't mess things up. They both had. Careful of certain things, completely overthrowing others. But despite that he just liked going out with Mark now, really has the best time. 

So he drunk calls him at 3AM because he'd only gone out and he's just gotten home but he misses Mark already. Misses his giggle cause he does that. Smacks the table when Donghyuck jokes. When he _breathes_. So open and kind and warm, he wants Mark here with him, in his bed to cuddle (and some). Maybe wants him here because he likes him. A lot. Tells him this, slurring happily into the phone and then whining because it's not the same. If he'd said these things in person he would've gotten to see him blush. 

For a good hour or two he just says the same thing. That he likes him. The next day he's passed out in bed when theres a knock on the door so loud he shouts awake and falls off his bed. 

Mark really does know how light a sleeper he is by now. 

It takes a minute or four to fully comprehend that he's awake and someone's there-life and the migraine he has because hangovers. Makes it out of his room and off the floor to lazily open his door and blink a couple times because Mark Lee. At his door. At a time _way_ too early. (The clock reads 1:10) 

"You called me."

"I did?" Donghyuck frowns because he really doesn't remember. Except Mark doesn't seem up for reminding him, just says, "Yeah. You did." Before he's pushing past the doorway and is kissing Donghyuck awake. Holds his face between his hands, a little cold, a little hard but the way that his lips move is slow like he knows Donghyuck feels like death and he just likes Donghyuck. Kisses him soft and smiley when Donghyuck opens his eyes to see light and makes a pained noise. Hangovers, again, they're a bitch. 

"My head hurts." Donghyuck tells him, presses his mouth to Marks lazily once more before Mark giggles, goes, "Really? I hadn't noticed. You drink or something last night?" 

"Yeah. Went on a date too." Donghyuck says, and Mark tells him what a lucky guy said date had been before kissing him one last time and then pulling away to get him something for that migraine. Makes him breakfast. Sits on his sofa and runs a hand through silver fluff and a pliant Donghyuck while he eats. 

"So I was thinking." Mark begins, taking the now empty plate off from Donghyucks lap and setting on the table in front of them. "You should be my boyfriend." He says simply. Like Donghyuck isn't still sleepy and hungover. Despite all those things it makes sense. But asks anyway, "Why's that?" 

"Because you like me." Mark says matter of factly, holding his hand out for Donghyuck to lace with his own before saying, "And I like you, hyuckie. So. Be my boyfriend." 

After breakfast and a couple kisses more, using Mark as a pillow with his back to the blondes chest, arms hugging Donghyuck within them the younger shrugs. Gives Mark a cheeky, " I mean, I guess." 

So they become boyfriends, Mark writes the date on Donghyucks calendar because oddly enough, he's the type of guy to celebrate one month anniversaries while the younger normally wouldn't. And it's cute. Of course it is. His cute boyfriend who he drags back to the sofa because they can cuddle™ now since they're together. It's good. And good is good to Donghyuck. 

"Do you know how many _times_ we've gone out for karaoke?" Mark complains, barley avoids bumping into a group of people beside his own moving along on the sidewalk. Donghyuck turns to him, pulls him up to his side in front of their friends and nods happily. 

"Too many." Donghyuck tells him, dazzle in full effect cause he really loves his friends and singing and karaoke and maybe Mark. Mark who sighs, swings their hands between them the slightest and agrees.

"Too many, baby." 

"But you also like karaoke, hyung." Donghyuck points out, yelping when Mark pinches his arm and calls him out for using honorifics when he never does even if Mark begs. 

"Don't be cute just because you got your way." Donghyuck takes offense to this. 

"I'm always cute." He argues and ends the conversation knowing he's not wrong, knowing full well Mark won't tell him he _isn't_. "Such a brat." Mark huffs instead, scrunches his nose some when Donghyuck kisses it and they end up going to sing for the hundredth time in the three months they've been dating now. 

It's sort of become the norm for them to go out together this way. It's always fun to Donghyuck whether it's just them or they go out with friends. Still gives him butterflies when they kiss and Mark texts to ask him if he's free. Texts him about work or asking about Donghyucks day. Things he'd seen while he was out and around. Texts him cause he gets lonely and misses him back. It's as ordinary as the next book, the next love. Sharing hobbies, each others firsts like going to the others work, spending the night after one too many movie nights and Mark having to take off later than needed. They share things like dates still, hobbies like these: singing and or eating like Mark loves to do after work with his bestfriend Jeno, Jaemin will join too. Soon enough those two will drag in another three and they always make it a group thing somehow but Donghyuck and Mark have enough things that they share that have become their own. 

Of course it wasn't something they just _jumped_ into either. 

Donghyuck is more natural about everything. So using Marks name had only happened a couple times around before the pet names arose. The first time he called Mark "babe" over the phone he'd jerked away from his own phone because something _died_. There was an inhuman noise, and then Mark must've thrown his phone himself because there's a loud thump and then English, "Oh my god!" 

Schedule wise, most times things worked out between classes and jobs except the rare days there was a shift or a change in hours. Adjusting to the others schedule hadn't been hard, now they've got an unspoken system. School for Donghyuck during the early morning, Mark at work or evening classes and the rest of the time they'd get together. Then swap. It all becomes very familiar. Dates. Staying the night and using the spare set of everything at the others place. Trying their hardest not to wake each other up, always doing just that and spending too long trying to get dressed in between mornings that drag. Always because Donghyuck is extra needy after sleep and Mark really likes when he pins him back onto the bed. _Needless_ to say morning business is always somewhat late. 

They fit, not like forced puzzle pieces just like a piece that belonged to a whole 'nother picture.

One afternoon Mark meets him after work. When Donghyuck spots him, perfect image of peace leaning against the side of the building with his eyes finding the youngers only a second later it's like dejavu. Like he's done this before probably because he has. Several times. Like he's seen it, like he knew Mark would ask, "So how was it, hyuck-ah?" and let him loop his arm in Marks while they headed off. To wherever it is they always go. He guesses he's just gotten used to things. 

Donghyuck _is_ used to these things. 

All of it, like the plot, the crisis, the peak, the end of a relationship for him. 

He's dated before and all of the things he's doing now are just _fine_. But because it's going well it worries him. He just finds it funny because in the past, no matter how fine things _are_ in his relationships they end. For reasons. Arguments. Distance. Someone moves on. It doesn't matter if he holds Marks hand everyday, gets used to this system, this story of theirs it's all scary because he likes it. Knows this-It'll be over by the time he looks back on them. Normally though, there's the high and low of dating. The wear down of butterflies in the stomach after some time, after the getting used to it all. In the past he'd always become immune to those butterflies barley brushing the insides, fluttering up and down his body. 

Except this is different because the butterflies are still _here._ Multiply inside him till they stick to the walls and paint him colors, fill him silly and he bursts. Too much happy. Too much excitement, feeling. All these wings and colors, reaching the heart and turning the blood into a _spectrum_ of colors. It''s not the same as it was. Doesn't really die down as time passes. That's why something must be wrong, he figures. 

He's becoming impatient with each day a butterfly comes to be. 

He doesn't know if this is the sort of thing that _flees_ him like the norm. 

So he experiments. Tests a theory. That's what he does. Just to get answer to his own questions. 

Whatever _those_ are. 

It's their six month anniversary. 

So of course Mark takes them our for dinner and then they go out to the park they'd gone to on their first date. With icecream, all Donghyucks favorite snacks and Mark's must have chewing gum, macchiato they'd stopped for and another small cake of sorts that had three types of chocolate so Donghyuck _had_ to have it. 

"Swing me?" Donghyuck asks, like he doesn't already know Mark would but it's nice to ask anyway. 

So Mark sets down his drink, gets behind him and grabs at the chains to his sides before pulling Donghyuck back and letting him go forward, pushes him gently everytime he comes back. 

"Mark Lee, this has got to be our billionth date." Donghyuck tells him, getting pushed from the front now because he can see Mark better that way under the bright white of the moon in the sky and all that blue too. 

"Well I know that. Our fifty seventh if my counting is right. Which it is. I'm sure." 

"Why so many dates, Lee?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Mark teases, rolls his eyes when Donghyuck says, "Because I'm beautiful." 

"That you are," Mark laughs, "Most beautiful boy is all mine to take out, that's what." He's blushing. He doesn't say things like this all the time. But when he does Donghyuck always remembers. It's rare. So he plants his feet in the sand and stops himself waiting for Mark to get close like he does and hangs onto the chains, looks down at him. 

It's a sight. 

His own eyes don't do it justice because Mark is _glowing_. 

Full blown smile, cheekbones in high rise and the way the light shines behind him just like the first time they'd met it's milky and his hair looks white, casts out around him where he stands there, just looks at Donghyuck like he always does but he's absolutely _ethereal_. Scary in the way Donghyuck wants him, wishes to kiss him but he's afraid it'll shatter whatever halo Marks got above his head right now. He's so heart stopping Donghyuck's breath catches, chest heaving a little when Mark drops to the ground in front of him, still level with him when he says, "You look like an angel or something right now." 

Stares at Donghyuck with a nervous grin and honest eyes. 

"I like you." Mark says. Smiles. Brushes a piece of silver bangs from out the youngers eyes and brushes his cheek, hardly there, light like the wings of a butterfly. 

"I like you too." Donghyuck whispers back, really means it and leans in to bump Marks nose playfully before they kiss. Like always but not really. Cause that didn't feel like the norm, the sort of ordinary love he's had with every other. Mark is careful with him, doesn't give anymore than a simple press of his mouth to Donghyucks before standing, taking Donghyucks hand into his own and dragging him up the stairs of he play set to go down the slide. For long hours they mess around in the sand and eventually Mark walks him home, as he does everytime and even if he's stayed before he has work early the next morning. So he hugs Donghyuck before telling him goodnight, really holds him close before he let's go. Leaves. Comes back all but five minutes later, "Just one more, please?" 

He's lucky he's cute, Donghyuck thinks. 

Donghyuck is worried for his heart. The thing is awfully fond of Mark Lee and that's the problem. 

This sort of love he feels for him isn't ordinary. Is and isn't what he's used to. 

He's already so attached to the older boy, wants him all day, everyday, all the time. When he's without Mark all the butterflies travel and fly on after him then Donghyuck feels empty. He can be alone. _Without_ Mark. That's how life was before but now he'd rather _be_ with Mark than be alone. It's more so want then need. When he thinks about it, Mark is a bit of a necessity now a days, though. The biggest contributor to his happiness, without a Mark Lee in his life to love he'd be ordinary. 

Ordinary is OK but Lee Donghyuck will not settle for anything less than Mark Lee himself. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Donghyuck asks when Mark has planted himself dab smack in the center of the youngers bed. It's been a typical day of work and class, just hanging around and not. But that whole impatience Donghyuck had felt inside building has sort of snapped over the past couple weeks. So he smacks Mark on the butt and waits for the younger to flip around and sit up against the pillows. Polite hands of his that he places to his sides, that Donghyuck pulls into his own lap when he takes a seat in Mark's. 

"What is it, love?" He seems worried. 

Donghyuck too has been very worried, just not about the same things, he knows.

"How long do you think it takes for a person to fall in love?" 

"Depends on the _person_." Mark answers simply, expression less worried now and more curious. 

"You know, Lee, you're real sweet to me. And cute. And nervous. You feed me and hug me and call me pretty even when no one else has in the last five minutes. I'm very in like with you." 

"Like?" 

"Like." Donghyuck confirms, pressing Marks nails into his fingertips and then easing off them. Nervous habit of his, to play with the others hands. The blonde catches it too, just waits for him to speak so when Donghyuck doesn't he asks how he's feeling. 

"Confused." Donghyuck pouts, pink in the cheeks since this is the truth. He's frustrated and confused since he thinks he loves Mark. Might actually. But he can't know for sure since he's still so anxious about the whole thing. He does it out of defense, questions everything. Worries it to itty bitty pieces till there's nothing left just to test it all out, see where things will bring him and what answers he'll have. If he'll be happy. If he'll get hurt. If he'll be alone. If Mark changes his mind about Donghyuck and decides he just doesn't want him or his love. "It's stupid." Donghyuck whines with a childish sigh, sticks his head right into the crook of Marks neck and just breaths in. There's nothing but a fit of giggles that he gets in reply and this makes him more upset. 

"You're laughing at me." 

"You're just cute." Mark says, pointing at his face because he's scowling as hard as he can but Mark is still laughing all shaky and loud and also very cute, himself.

"I'm never talking to you again." 

"You will because I'm gonna tell you a secret and it'll amaze you." Mark states. Tries to keep the smile off his face and fails some when it shows and Donghyuck groans. Mark shakes his head, motions for Donghyuck to come close and the younger just stares. "You better not be tricking me." He hisses before he moves in, eyeing Mark the entire time he makes to cup Donghyuck's ear like he's really going to tell him the secret before he's being flipped by the shoulders and pinned under Mark. 

"I don't like you." The blonde starts. Mindful of the pause because Donghyucks entire heart has dropped into the pit of his stomach. "I love you. Really, like, up and down about you, kind of wanting to run away from it because, well, you're too good to be true." He finishes. Doesn't wait to start again when Donghyuck bats his eyes a million times over like a certain blonde haired beauty does. 

"You're too beautiful a person. Not ideal in any way I'd ever expected, you're everything I never knew I could love in a person. Your voice. Your theatrics and freckles, the snack wrappers you leave around my room. The socks you take off my feet when I fall asleep since you know I forget. The way you write your name and pronounce certain words. How golden your skin looks against mine. Just you. Even if we do all the same things I'd do it a million times over with you. I'd go back and spill coffee on you again. Let you spill coffee on me if it meant I could love you like you deserve. My secret is that I'm totally in love with you, Lee Donghyuck. And I don't give up easy even if I have to start all over to prove it somehow. You're my type of unordinary. I can feel it when I'm with you." 

"You dont mean that." Donghyuck mumbles. Doesn't want to speak any louder than that or he'll cry. 

"I swear on my whole heart." Mark promises, eyes wide like he's worried now that Donghyuck didn't _believe_ him. The idiot. 

"I hate you." Donghyuck sniffles, blinking the couple tears away before saying, "I really love you too."

"Oh." Mark breathes out. 

"Oh?" The silver haired boy repeats,"You didn't think I'd say it?" 

"Well you're _like_ is nothing compared to my love, hyuckie." 

Donghyuck smacks Marks arm, "shut up!" Mark won't. Goes on and on about how much he _loves_ him. His laugh, his lips, his own heart and soul, wants it all. Curls up close to him when he finally tells him he loves him one last time and falls asleep. Wakes up and says it all again. 

Makes him breakfast, watches TV and drinks coffee while Donghyuck eats. Mark gets dressed, attempts to brush his teeth and style his hair but the younger won't leave his side. Steals Marks shoes and hood from the sofa, wears them out when he plans to leave class later and see the blonde.

Unfortunately Mark has work when said class of Donghyucks ends. So the younger boy calls him, finds this out and makes Mark promise with his whole heart they'll still see each other after. 

"Baby, I gotta go-"

"Swear swear, hyung. Super swear you'll see me." Donghyuck demands (charmingly, of course)

"Have I ever proven you otherwise?" 

"Mark!"

"Swear swear, hyuckie. OK, bye." 

"Bye." 

Donghyuck waits. 

"You say it." Mark laughs, can practically picture the roll of the youngers eyes. 

"Be safe." Donghyuck says, quiet, shy, out of the ordinary fondness he only feels with Mark, "I love you."

"I love you too." 

They do meet after work. Go out with friends last minute. Head home, to which ever home that is. Cuddle up, love love love each other like love Donghyucks never felt before. The kind of love you'd think was ordinary and is anything but. 

Who knew Donghyuck would ever be so happy for sleep deprivation and hot coffee, to all the past loves and to Mark who he loves _now_ like he'll never love another. It's going to be beautiful. 

He can feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried soft markhyuck again, and w e n t for it cause hyeyel likes it so I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
